Sakura vs Aqua
Description Naruto vs Konosuba. Considered by many to be useless, save for their healing powers, they battle now to see who's stronger. Will is be the Ninja of Hidden Leaf, or the Goddess of the Axis Church? Intrerlude Cue Invader - Jim Johnson https://youtu.be/92H3Mscg7QQ Scythe: We've covered plenty of strong combatants here on Death Battle, but today let's step back and take a look at a fight more so focused- Soul: On just how damn tough these two chicks are! Soul: Sakura Haruno, the Naruto's master ninja healer. Scythe: And Aqua, Konosuba's Goddess Arch Priest. Soul: He's Scythe and I'm Soul. Scythe: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Sakura Que Naruto OST - Sakura's theme: https://youtu.be/34O6McBdWMM Scythe: Compared to the likes of Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura Haruno had a pretty normal upbringing. Soul: ...really? No demons sealed inside her? No evil family bloodline eye? No dead parents? Scythe: Nope. Sakura: Background * Full Name: Sakura Uchiha ** Aliases: Sakura Haruno (birth name) Billboard Brow (Insult used by Ino in their youth) * Height: 5'6" | 165 cm * Weight: 100.09 lbs | 45.4 kg * Wife to Sasuke Uchiha * Mother to Sadara Uchiha * Trained by Kakashi Hatake and Tsunade Senju Scythe: Sakura enrolled in the ninja academy in a young age, where she constantly felt she was the lesser between her and her friend Ino. Eventually, she was placed on a team with herself, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki...where she would again find herself feeling extemely useless. Soul: Still, she is a ninja. And as a ninja who went to ninja school, Sakura has extensively trained in martial arts combat and is efficient with multiple types of weapons like Kunai and Short Swords. ''' Scythe: But Sakura's greatest aspect is her Chakra Control. Chakara is a form of life energy, like ki in Dragon Ball as an easy comparison, with the ability to harness it granting abilities like superhuman strength and speed. Sakura: Skills and Abilities * Ninja Training * Medium Chakra reserves * Greatest Chakra Control of her generation * Superhuman strength & speed * Chakra Styles ** Water Style ** Earth Style ** Shadow Style (Yin Style) ** Light Style (Yang Style) * Taijustu ** Chakra Enhanced Strength ** Cherry Blossom Impact * Healing Justu * Summoning Jutsu * Chakra Transfer Jutsu * Chakra Scalpel * Hundred Healing Mark ** Ninja Art: Mitonic Regeneration *** Mitonic Regeneration: The Hundred Healings Scythe: While Sakura only has medium Charka reserves, she's renowned for having the best Chakra control of her generation, greatly lessening the amount of Chakra she uses for jutsus. And after training with Tsunade, Sakura learned the Hundred Healing Mark, further increasing her chakra reserves. '''Soul: Like the Cherry Blossom Impact, which is strong enough to cause the ground to crack. She can enhance her strength with charka and use Summoning Jutsu's to summon giant slugs. Plus, the Chakra Scalpel can enter your body without cutting it, buypassing conventional durability. Scythe: She can use the Healing Justu to heal others or her own injuries, transfer her chakra to others with the Chakra Transfer Justu, and summon slugs using Summoning Jutsu. Soul: But, if she wants to become fucking invincible, she can use Mitonic Regeneration: The Hundred Healing, an enhanced form of Tsunade's Creation Rebirth ability. ' Scythe: By using Chakra to enhance her cells recovery system, Sakura can heal from practically any wound, even being impaled, and get up moments later. Sakura: Feats and Faults * +Has the best chakra control of her generation, considered to have surpassed Tsunade. * +Helped Chiyo defeat Sasori of the Red Sand. * +Saved Naruto, Hinata, Kankuro, Chiyo and countless others via her medical ninjutsu. * +Chakra enhanced taijutsu is capable of being used to destroy giant stone slabs many times her own size. * +Accidentally destroyed her own house in one punch * -Married Sasuke * -Can be reckless in battle * -Never won any battles on her own '''Soul: Sakura's Medical Jutsu's have saved the lives of severl people, like Naruto himself. Her Charka Enhanced Strength is strong enough to bring down a two story house and shatter the ground around her with ease. ' Scythe: She's been trained by and should be on par with Kakashi and Tsunade, and defeated Sasori of the Red Sans with help from Shiyo. '''Soul: Unfortunately, Sakura sucks as a fighter. She's considered useless for a good reason. In battle she's reckless, and has never actually won a one on one fight. Also, she married friggin' Sasuke. Like, who does that? Scythe: Still, lack of experience aside, Sakura is still a powerful Ninja who will fight in protect her family and friends. Aqua DEATH BATTLE Conclusion Category:Scythe Watch Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles